Gakuen Alice Chapter 048
Tile: Christmas Ball Date Volume 09 Previous Chapter → 047 Next Chapter → 049 Synopsis It is December 25th 5:00 p.m. meaning its time for the annual Christmas Ball! Mikan and her friends are all dressed up in the standard Gakuen Alice winter outfits (the girls having two types for each divison). Mikan is immersed in the dazzling site of the ballroom, which annoys Hotaru who sprays her with a bug spray invention. Hotaru is told by her brother (who is holding a fly squatter) that the greeting ceremony is about to start. Hotaru and Subaru are found to be quite similar the two stare at each other speechless holding their anti-idiot weapons. A boy then gives Subaru crab and fish roe, which is what Hotaru likes. The student council president, Shuichi Sakurano opens the Christmas ball with a speech about not worrying about formalities among them. Mikan then sees Natsume on stage who sticks his tongue out at her causing her confusion and she also says that the ball is more like a combination between Chriatmas and Halloween (since the elementary boys wear black shirts with bat wings). Mikan is then accompanied by Misaki, Tono, and Tsubasa, Narumi (dressed as santa), Youichi (dressed as a spell caster appropriately), Ruka, Anna, Nonoko Iinchou and Sumire (Natsume is noticeably absent). Mikan go to greet Youichi who ignores her. Nobara and Rui are watching the scene and Tsubasa gets a chill because of Rui's stare. Tsubasa, who is holding Misaki's shoulder with a hand he used to eat fried chicken with, is scolded by her for his lack of manners. Anna tells the group of the legends of the ball that her sempai told her. The first one is about dancing with thee one you like and then confessing to him/her. If you also exchange masks then are then you are soul mates. The other legend is about dancing with someone and losing your mask will cause great misfortune to befall you. The gift exchange begins with presents falling down from above. Anna receives Pheromone Perfume. Mikan gets a rather strange of gift of ten chances of someone letting her use a his/her Restoration Alice. Koko gets a Hair Growth Enhancer Cap. Hotaru's gift is a moving scarf in the shape of a snake. Ruka gets a Completely Auto-warming Teacup. Youichi receives a sign album by Lala Utagoe who has a type of singing alice. Mikan asks why Youichi is sad. The reason that he lost the teddy bear that his mother gave him before he left for Gakuen Alice. Mikan sympathizing with him offers to make him a teddy bear, but Youichi ignores her. Youichi sees Bear cleaning up the ballroom and lights up with a desire to play it. Bear obliviously does want to. Koko points out that Ruka and Youichi have yet to order Mikan around as their slave. Tsubasa who somehow can understand Bear that Bear will agree to play Youichi if she takes over his job as janitor. Mikan tries her best to remain cheery while cleaning. From the tree Natsume watches her. Linchou and Hotaru decide to help Mikan, because they do not want Mikan to scarfice her happiness. On the balcony Youichi kisses Mikan on the cheek to thank her and then leaves to chase after Bear. Ruka then both kisses Mikan on the cheek to thank her too and tells her to keep it a secret. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter